Confessions nocturnes
by FeunoRed
Summary: Link est de retour à Célestebourg. Il a besoin de l'aide de Gaepora qui lui conseille de se reposer avant toute chose. Mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. a la place, Link va sortir prendre l'air et retrouver son vieil ami Kiko. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus... Et s'ils en profitais pour se faire quelques confessions nocturnes ?


_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring :_ Link x Kiko

_Rating :_ M

_Disclaimer : _Non... Link et Kiko sont la propriété de Nintendo. Dommage qu'il ne soient pas à moi, d'ailleurs... =(

_Note de l'auteur :_ POV Link. C'est ma deuxième dans le genre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**One-Shot – Confessions nocturnes…**

Je regardais les nuages que je survolais sur le dos de mon magnifique célestrier vermeil. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher si bien qu'il fallait que je rentre au plus vite à Célestebourg. Je pressais donc mon célestrier jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au petit village flottant au-dessus des nuages.

- Tout doux, mon beau ! On descend !

Ma monture effectua une descente en piqué dès que ma phrase fut finie. J'adorais mon oiseau, le lien qui nous unissait était si fort qu'on se comprenait tout simplement, même si on ne parlait pas le même langage. Nous arrivâmes enfin au-dessus de Célestebourg – plus précisément au-dessus de l'école de Chevalerie, où je me lâchais en chute libre avant de déployer le magnifique parachale que m'avait offert Zelda quelques jours plus tôt, avant sa disparition sous les nuages. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en le voyant se déployer. Je venais de la retrouver mais elle était maintenant dans le passé et je devais trouver un moyen de la rejoindre…

- J'arriverai à te sauver, je te le promets…

Je posais enfin pied à terre quand le directeur, Mr. Gaepora, s'avança vers moi un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Bien que la disparition de sa fille l'ait beaucoup chamboulé, il était toujours content de me voir car j'apportais généralement de bonnes nouvelles !

- Link ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Allez, ne reste pas planté là et viens te restaurer un peu dans mon bureau ! Tu me raconteras tes nouveaux exploits sous les nuages.

Toujours la même rengaine. Je pouvais voir qu'il était déçu de me voir revenir seul mais il ne perdait pas espoir en moi. Je notais qu'il était tout de même pressé de rentrer. C'est vrai que Célestebourg n'était pas sûr la nuit mais il devait avoir remarqué que j'étais maintenant en possession de la lyre de Zelda dans mon dos…

**XoXoXoX**

Gaepora avait pressé la pauvre cantinière afin qu'elle me prépare quelque chose à manger le plus vite possible. Enfin… Pressé… Il faut avouer qu'elle m'appréciait tout de même assez bien étant donné que je lui rendais pas mal de services quand je le pouvais si bien qu'elle se démenait toujours quand je rentrais de la Terre d'en bas. Je me retrouvais donc avec un somptueux repas bien copieux dans le bureau du directeur à qui je racontais mes dernières aventures dans la raffinerie de Lanelle et mon bref passage au Temple du Sceau où je me suis retrouvé avec un Hergo trop collant. Gaepora m'écoutait avec attention et fit un rapide résumé de la situation une fois que j'eus fini.

- Donc, tu as vu Zelda qui t'a donné la lyre. Elle est retournée dans le passé mais la porte qu'elle a empruntée est maintenant détruite. Pour la retrouver, tu dois faire grandir ton âme et purifier ton épée en traversant trois épreuves. Et l'indice qui te permettra d'accéder à ses épreuves se trouve dans le chant de la Déesse qui est transmise de génération en génération dans cette école…

J'acquiesçais rapidement.

- Je vois… Je t'aiderais avec plaisir, surtout si ça te permet de ramener Zelda saine et sauve mais maintenant, il est l'heure pour toi de dormir ! Un héros doit tout de même se reposer de temps en temps ! Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de me rappeler des paroles du chant de la Déesse. Et de trouver une punition adéquate pour Hergo, aussi, tiens !

**XoXoXoX**

J'étais maintenant allongé sur mon lit mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il fallait que je me repose. Cependant, je n'y pouvais rien, je m'inquiétais du sort de ma meilleure amie et l'idée de rester là à rien faire m'horripilait. Je me levais et me pris mes affaires pour sortir – c'était toujours dangereux de sortir la nuit dans ce village – afin de prendre un peu l'air et de me changer les idées. J'inspectais rapidement le couloir avant de quitter ma chambre et je passais par la sortie qui se trouvait au premier étage, celle du rez-de-chaussée étant toujours fermée la nuit. Je poussais la porte et je sentis le courant d'air frais me caresser les joues ce qui me détendit immédiatement. J'inspirais un bon coup avant de décider d'aller faire un tour mais j'oubliais bien vite cette idée quand j'aperçus au loin en contre-bas Kiko qui semblait faire une petite ronde. Je descendis alors pour le rejoindre et l'arrêter dans sa surveillance.

- Salut ! Tu ne dors pas ?

- Et non, Link ! Un chevalier doit toujours être là pour aider son prochain comme il peut ! C'est une de nos grandes valeurs, tu le sais bien, non ?

Je savais très bien que s'il patrouillait de nuit, c'était surtout pour se faire un peu d'argent. Sa mère étant très pauvre, il se démenait comme un fou pour l'aider comme il le pouvait. Je ne pris cependant pas la peine de relever ce détail, il était très sensible à ce sujet.

- Tu as bien raison !

- Ah ah ! Je savais que tu pensais comme moi ! Mais dis-moi, ça fait un moment que je t'ai plus vu ! Comment tu vas ? Et as-tu retrouvé la trace de Zelda ?

Je l'invitais à faire une pause dans sa ronde pour s'asseoir dans un coin et commençais à raconter mon aventure, en omettant tout de même certains passages. Il faut dire que je détestais me vanter, surtout au près d'un excellent ami. Il m'écoutait attentivement, buvant presque mes paroles et ne m'interrompit pas jusqu'à la fin de mon récit. Il finit par lâcher un sifflement d'admiration.

- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que Zelda va bien. Mais je suis tout aussi ravi de voir que tu vas bien, Link.

Je le remerciais d'un simple sourire et nous restâmes quelques minutes encore assis, en silence, à observer les étoiles… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

- Tu sais, quand je te regarde, je ne me peux pas m'empêcher de dire que tu as énormément grandi et mûri, Link. Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je passais mon temps à t'aider à t'entrainer. Si ça continues, ça sera bientôt l'inverse !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et remerciait intérieurement le fait qu'il fasse trop noir pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Et si on reprenait ta ronde ? Je t'accompagne !

- Tu ne devais pas plutôt dormir ?

- Si mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Et puis, je tiens absolument à te rendre service pour toute l'aide que tu m'as déjà apporté.

- Mouais… Bon… D'accord, viens avec moi, alors !

C'est vrai qu'il m'avait beaucoup aidé dans le passé malgré les difficultés qu'il pouvait lui-même croiser en ce temps-là. J'avais déjà pensé à faire des rondes, moi aussi, et à lui donner l'argent que j'aurais gagné mais je savais pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté : il était beaucoup trop fier pour cela ! Nous nous levèrent et nous prîmes la direction du lac.

**XoXoXoX**

La lune éclairait notre chemin et se reflétait dans l'eau tranquille et paisible du lac malgré la cascade qui se jetait dedans. Pour une fois, tout semblait calme. Pas le moindre monstre ou ennemi dans les parages. Enfin, je pensais surement trop vite car une immense ombre passa juste au-dessus de nous alors que nous approchions de la grotte de la cascade. L'immense bourrasque de vent que cette ombre avait provoqué nous emporta et nous plongèrent tout habillé dans l'eau bleu du lac. Je sortis immédiatement la tête et entendit Kiko faire de même un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je me posais aussi la question alors que j'observais les horizons à la recherche de cette étrange ombre. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, elle avait disparu.

- Je vois que tu n'en sais pas plus que moi. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir arrêter la ronde. On ne peut pas continuer dans cet état.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de nager pour rejoindre la rive. Je le suivais de près et nous sortîmes de l'eau, trempés. Encore heureux qu'il faisait particulièrement bon, malgré l'altitude et l'absence de soleil

- Ma tunique va encore mettre trois jours à sécher ! C'est génial !

Je déposais ma main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

- Je pense connaitre un moyen de sécher nos vêtements très rapidement...

Je voyais à son air qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien où je voulais en venir. C'était parfaitement logique, il n'avait pas encore fait connaissance de la jarre magique ! Je regardais aux alentours pour vérifier que personnes ne nous voyait et j'entrepris de le déshabiller à son grand étonnement !

- Mais… Attends ! Qu'est-ce que… Link ?

J'arrivais enfin à le débarrasser du haut de sa tunique. Je trouvais la situation assez marrante car il semblait partagé entre la stupéfaction et la peur mais il se laissa tout de même faire. Je continuais maintenant avec ses bottes et son pantalon puis j'eus un moment d'hésitation à l'idée de lui enlever son caleçon rien que pour l'embarrasser un peu plus. Je me ravissais en me disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée au cas où quelqu'un passerait inopinément.

- Tiens bien tes affaires. Ca souffle un peu fort.

Je sortis la jarre magique et ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer l'air curieux de mon ami. Il semblait dubitatif mais je savais qu'il me faisait confiance, même si c'était difficile dans cette situation.

- Prêt ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je mis en route ma merveilleuse petite jarre. C'est objet était tout simplement génial ! Une soufflerie qui dégage la poussière et sèche ce que vous voulez avec son air chaud en n'émettant presque qu'aucun bruit ! Kiko dut s'accrocher un peu, au départ, mais, après dix petites minutes, ses vêtements étaient secs. J'en profitais alors pour me déshabiller à mon tour et pour lui donner mes affaires. Encore dix minutes plus tard, il me les rendit, séchés et un peu chauds. Je les jetais alors par terre avant de m'asseoir et de proposer à mon ami de m'imiter.

- Encore heureux qu'il fait bon, ici ! Avec cette baignade, on aurait pu attraper un rhume !

Je lâchais un rire.

- Oui, en effet. Il fait tellement bon qu'on pourrait retourner nager un peu.

- D'accord, je comprends pourquoi tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie qu'on se rhabille ! Mais je te rappelle que je suis censé faire une ronde, moi !

- Oh ! Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir ! Il y a personne en plus ! Même pas un saigneur à descendre !

- Oui, c'est bizarre… C'est surement parce que tu es là, ils n'ont pas envie de se frotter à nous deux quand on est réuni !

On éclata de rire tous les deux puis on retourna faire quelques brasses dans l'eau délicieuse du lac. On retrouvait nos âmes d'enfants en s'éclaboussant et en jouant comme des gosses jusqu'à épuisement. Nous nous allongeâmes sur la rive avant de jeter un regard l'un sur l'autre avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire. Nous fûmes alors déranger par un bruit provenant d'une maison proche.

- Vite ! Allons-nous cacher dans la grotte de la cascade avant qu'on nous surprenne, lui murmurais-je. Nous prîmes donc nous affaires qui trainaient toujours par terre avant de nous isoler au sur la berge cachée au fin fond du tunnel.

**XoXoXoX**

On s'installait tranquillement sur la berge, toujours en caleçon – Oui, on n'avait toujours pas eu l'idée de se rhabiller après la petite frayeur qu'on avait eue. Il déposa nos vêtement dans un coin alors que je rengainais mon épée après l'avoir utilisé pour exterminer les quelques saigneurs et blobs qui trainaient dans la grotte. Je regardais l'horizon nuageux alors que je m'appuyais quelques instants contre la paroi rocheuse. Un petit vent frais rafraichissait l'atmosphère mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au pire, on pouvait se protéger dans le renfoncement dans lequel Hergo avait emprisonné mon célestrier quelques jours auparavant. Cela ne semblait cependant pas gêné Kiko qui s'installait juste à côté de moi. Il fixait l'immense rayon vert qui transperçait la couche nuageuse qui cachait la Terre d'en bas.

- Dis ? C'est comment là-bas ?

Je laissais un blanc, cherchant les mots qui qualifieraient au mieux ce que j'avais pu voir au cours de mon aventure. Un seul me vient à l'esprit :

- C'est magnifique.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai voyagé à travers une forêt luxuriante qui se trouvait au bord d'un immense lac dans lequel coulaient des amples cascades. J'ai aussi vu un magnifique volcan en activité et un immense désert quand lequel se trouvaient des pierres qui avaient la capacité de ramener les alentours dans le passé.

- Wow… J'aimerai bien voir tout cela !

- Promis, je t'emmènerai là-bas quand j'aurais sauvé Zelda.

- Oui… Zelda… Tu sais quand tu repars ?

- A mon avis, je risque d'avoir quelques petits trucs important à faire avant de repartir. Mais je pense que demain soir, je serais déjà plus là…

Durant l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression de voir une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. C'est vrai, qu'après Zelda, c'était la deuxième personne avec qui je passais le plus de temps. Et ce temps passé avec lui me manquait aussi.

- J'aimerai…

Je sortis de mes pensées en l'entendant parler… Ou plutôt penser tout haut car il était lui aussi dans son monde.

- Oui ?

- Hein ? Non, rien…

Non, ce n'était pas rien ! Je pouvais le voir son visage gêné.

- Bah si ! Tu peux tout me dire non ?

- Euh…

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?

- J'aimerai… J'aimerai… J'aimerai pouvoir descendre avec toi pour t'aider comme avant…

Non, là, il ne m'avait pas tout dit !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu allais dire !

- Mais… Mais… Si !

- Non, tu bégayes légèrement ! Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ?

Il semblait de plus en plus embarrassé si bien que je regrettais un instant d'avoir mis un de mes meilleurs amis dans cet état-là.

- Désolé… Si tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler, c'est ton droit. Je n'ai pas à te forcer.

Il me regarda d'un air compatissant puis soupira longuement. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me révéler quelque chose de très important.

- J'aimerai descendre avec toi pour passer plus de temps ensemble comme on le faisait avant…

Je le regardais attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'indescriptible dans sa voix et son visage. J'avais déjà pourtant vu et entendu cela avant mais chez qui ? Sur le coup, j'avais l'impression de rater quelque chose d'important et sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ose déjà pas imaginer la punition qu'Hergo recevra quand il remontera sur l'île, alors la tienne quand le directeur l'apprendra… Mais je serais ravi que tu m'accompagne dans mes aventures, je me sentirai moins seul.

Il détourna son regard pour le poser sur moi et son expression avait encore changé. Celui-là, je pouvais le reconnaitre : C'était celui que Zelda pouvait avoir dans nos grandes discussions… c'était aussi chez elle que je pouvais croiser ce quelque chose d'étrange… Son regard inquiet d'amoureuse transie… Ne me dites pas que… Je me levais d'un bond, surprenant Kiko qui se demandait surement ce qu'il se passait. Je m'approchais de mes vêtements et les ramassais avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers lui et de regretter une nouvelle fois mon geste. Il avait compris que j'avais découvert ses sentiments et ma réaction lui avait causé une immense tristesse que je pouvais voir au fond de ses yeux. Je me suis senti soudainement monstrueux d'agir ainsi envers mon meilleur ami. Je redéposais mes affaires et m'approchai pour m'asseoir à nouveau à côté de lui.

- Désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi. C'est juste que j'aie été drôlement surpris quand j'ai compris.

- Je ne t'en veux pas… A vrai dire, j'avais l'intention de te l'avouer parce que ça me faisait mal de te mentir à ce sujet alors qu'on s'est toujours tout dit l'un à l'autre.

Un silence assez gênant, voire même perturbant, s'installa entre nous et je ne savais pas comment le briser parce que je ne trouvais rien à dire. J'aurais pu dévier le sujet mais j'avais surtout envie de même les choses au clair pour ne pas gâcher notre amitié.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Mince… J'ai cru faire un malaise en entendant cela.

- Comme ami, je suppose.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura quelque chose d'autre entre nous, répondit-il en rigolant.

Mais son rire était un peu faux. Il sonnait comme un regret.

- Moi, non plus, je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

Je vis une larme glisser le long de sa joue et j'eus un nouveau pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois que je voyais Kiko dans cet état, lui qui était habituellement si plein de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur quel que soit les circonstances. Je me déplaçais derrière lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Je m'en foutais un peu royalement, mon ami n'allait pas bien. Il sursauta légèrement à mon contact. Je l'avais donc surpris ? Il déposa une main sur mon poignet et se réfugia un peu plus dans mes bras, son dos contre mon torse, ma tête sur son épaule. La position était un peu troublante mais pas désagréable.

- Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber.

Je souriais mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. Je le vis par contre fermer les yeux.

- Et moi, je suis encore désolé d'avoir agi aussi violemment.

Il se serra encore plus contre moi alors que je laissais retomber mes bras autour de sa taille. Un détail vient soudainement me troubler.

- Euh… Je viens de sentir quelque chose frôler ma main… Ne me dis pas que…

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour regarder vers son bas ventre tout en rougissant. Il était tellement rouge qu'il en aurait pu rendre jaloux une tomate.

- Merde !

Il se redressa brutalement et s'éloigna plus loin, honteux. Je le suivais rapidement et l'obligea à me faire face pour constater qu'il était maintenant un peu, voire même beaucoup, à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

- Je… Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Je le regardais se diriger vers la grotte. Il était tellement gêné qu'il ne ramassa même pas ses affaires. J'étais désolé pour lui, le pauvre. Je le rattrapai et le retiens par le bras.

- Attends ! Ne pars pas. Je ne vais pas te tuer pour si peu ! Et j'avoue que, d'une certaine manière, c'est plutôt flatteur… Enfin…

- Je crois qu'il serait tout de même préférable…

- Je te fais l'honneur de passer la nuit avec toi ! Demain, je repartirai et tu vas certainement regretter d'être parti aussi tôt.

- Justement, tu devrais aller dormir ! Demain, une autre longue journée t'attend !

Je lâchais son bras et baissai la tête.

- Puisqu'on est aux confidences, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers jours. J'ai passé de nombreuses nuits blanches. Tout ça à cause d'un cauchemar…

Il se rapprocha un peu pour pouvoir relever ma tête. Je pouvais voir au fond de ses yeux à quel point il était inquiet.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Je n'ai pas envie de dormir non plus… Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plait.

- D'accord… Mais je suis vraiment mal à l'aise… Et à l'étroit aussi.

Je ne savais pas s'il disait cela sérieusement mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever, tu te sentiras mieux.

- Euh... Si tu le dis…

Je disais ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il le fit réellement. Je ne retrouvais en face d'un Kiko complètement nu, bandant toujours aussi durement que tout à l'heure. Sous l'étonnement, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, je lâchai donc la première pensée qu'il me vient à l'esprit :

- C'est qu'elle persiste depuis tantôt !

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'as qu'à pas être si bandant !

Il me regarda avec un sourire moqueur, guettant ma réaction. Moi, je ne savais plus trop comment réagir, en réalité. Son expression se transforma tout doucement en peur quand il le comprit. Puis il frissonna soudainement quand le vent souffla un peu plus fort qu'à notre arrivée.

- Mince ! Tu vas attraper froid, si tu continues ! Viens te réchauffer près de moi !

Son visage se décrispa alors que j'étalais nos vêtements par terre pour s'asseoir. Il s'installa dos à moi, dans mes bras alors que je le frictionnais pour le réchauffer un peu. De temps à autres, par un mouvement trop ample, je frôlais son érection. Par la grande Déesse, elle ne voulait vraiment pas partir ! Il me répondit alors comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est de ta faute ! J'aurais dû rentrer.

- Ça te dérange tant que ça ? On a qu'à la faire partir…

Il sursauta quand il sentit ma main s'enrouler autour de son membre toujours dur.

- L… Link ? Qu'es… Que fais-tu ?

Je soupirai un bon coup et commençai à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma main. Cela lui faisait plaisir car il lâcha immédiatement un gémissement. J'accélérai petit-à-petit la cadence alors qu'il se laissait aller entre mes bras, râlant, le souffle un peu saccadé. Il tourna la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un petit sourire et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la jouissance que je lui apportais. Elle montait en lui, peu à peu, coupant son souffle, le forçant à gémir et à émettre quelques râles de plaisir. Je pouvais le sentir. Il se redressa soudainement, il allait bientôt venir. Je gardais la cadence tout en le forçant de l'autre bras à rester coller à moi. Il émit un semi-cri de jouissance alors que de longs jets de spermes d'échappaient au loin. Son sexe diminuait de taille alors que je le lâchais pour mieux serrer Kiko dans mes bras. Je me sentais assez bizarre après cette expérience mais je l'oubliais bien vite quand Kiko se retourna pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

A ma grande surprise, je répondis tendrement au baiser qu'il m'avait « imposé ». Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et tremblantes. Elles étaient aussi délicatement sucrées. Je ne savais pas trop comment ni pourquoi mais je m'en foutais royalement, ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était de les embrasser le plus longtemps possible. Je sortis ma langue pour la passer sur sa bouche délicate, demandant l'entrée de cette dernière. Il l'entrouvrit légèrement pour pouvoir passer sa langue et rejoindre la mienne. Elles se caressèrent doucement et sensuellement tandis que je priais pour que le temps s'arrête. Un instant plus tard, une de ses mains commença à passer sur mon torse me faisant frissonner à chaque contact. Je passais une des miennes dans ses cheveux alors que mon autre bras l'entourait délicatement par la taille. Je sentis ses mains descendre vers mon caleçon pour me l'enlever. Je nous allongeais alors en relevant un peu le bassin pour leur permettre de réussir. Il rompit le baiser, me frustrant légèrement au passage pour envoyer balader l'unique morceau de tissu qu'il restait encore sur moi avant de revenir m'embrasser une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il descendit tout doucement déposant ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis mon torse arrivant enfin à mon bas-ventre, m'arrachant un frémissement à chaque effleurement. Je laissais aller ma tête, regardant le ciel et les étoiles en me préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Ses lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact avec mon sexe mi-dur et je fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. Mais le plaisir qu'il me faisait était déjà si grand que je craignais celui qui devait arriver. Il commença à passer la langue subtilement sur ma verge qui se dressait au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Une fois qu'il fut bien droit, il s'empressa de le prendre en bouche et je poussai un gémissement de bonheur. Sa bouche était si chaude et humide. Il commença à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient qui m'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Je n'arrivais plus qu'à émettre des râles et des gémissements à chaque fois que ses lèvres allaient et venaient. Je sentis la satisfaction monter en moi encore et encore alors que je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Comme si il avait compris, il s'arrêta pour venir m'embrasser et me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Prends-moi… S'il-te-plait !

Comment refuser ? Je répondis en passant ma langue sur son cou tandis qu'il prenait une de mes mains pour suçoter mes doigts. La sensation de la salive n'était pas déplaisante mais il y avait tout de même plus agréable. Quand il eut fini de lubrifier mes doigts, il en fit pénétrer un délicatement pour ne pas se faire mal et m'incita à effectuer un va-et-vient. Je repris le contrôle de ma main lui arracha quelque soupirs d'aise alors que sa main venait câliner mes cheveux. Je forçais maintenant un peu plus l'entrée avec un deuxième doigt et le sentit se crisper un peu sous moi. Inquiet, je voulu retirer ce qui lui provoquait cette douleur mais il m'en dissuada en venant m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je m'empressais alors de faire entrer un troisième doigt, élargissant un peu plus encore l'orifice que mon ami m'offrait.

- Maintenant.

J'obéis au chuchotement, retirant ma main pour laisser place au membre qu'il avait fait durcir de ses prouesses. Je donnais un petit coup du bassin et j'étais maintenant à l'intérieur de cette place chaude et étroite. Il poussa un léger cri et je saisis tout de suite pourquoi : malgré mes efforts, il était encore assez serré. Pourtant, que cela faisait du bien d'être en lui. Je commençai tout doucement à bouger tandis qu'il ondulait sous moi pour suivre mes mouvements. Cette sensation était vraiment agréable. A chaque fois que je sortais pour rentrer, encore et encore, je le sentais comprimant mon membre, me faisant pousser des gémissements de bonheur qui s'harmonisaient avec ceux que lui-même poussait. La jouissance montait crescendo alors que j'accélérais le rythme. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre alors que nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle. Malgré mes efforts, je sentais que je ne pouvais plus tenir longtemps. L'extase eut fini par avoir raison de nos deux corps et je vins à l'intérieur de mon ami tandis que celui-ci éjaculait entre nos ventres. Je me retirai alors et me laissai tomber à côté de lui. Un silence s'installa et je fermai momentanément mes yeux.

- Merci…

Ce murmure me tira de ma rêverie et je revins à la réalité. Que venais-je de faire ? Je le regardais intensément mais sans expression. J'avais envie de courir, de fuir.

- Je suis désolé.

Je ramassai rapidement mes affaires et ne prit même pas le temps de me rhabiller pour foncer jusqu'à l'école de chevalerie, laissant Kiko seul à l'autre bout de la grotte de la cascade…

**XoXoXoX**

- Maitre ?

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

- Maitre !

- Oh… Fay…

Je l'avais oublié, celle-là. Ne me dites pas qu'elle a assisté à toute la scène.

- Maitre, je sens que votre rythme cardiaque est un peu bouleversé et votre température est supérieure à la normale. Il y a 99% de chance que ça aille un lien avec ce qu'il vient de passer.

- Oh non… Fay, laisse-moi tranquille avec ça !

- Je vous propose de dormir un peu. Il y a 99% de chance que vous ayez l'esprit plus clair sur ces derniers événements après une nuit de sommeil. Je peux même vous réciter une berceuse s'il le faut.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et se mit à chanter. Je fermis les yeux sous sa voix mélodieuse et ne les rouvrit que bien plus tard, éblouit par la clarté du jour. Pour une fois, j'avais eu un sommeil paisible et aucun cauchemar s'était glissé dans mes rêves. J'étais même plus serein qu'avant d'aller dormir. Je regardais les alentours de ma chambre et aperçut mes affaires trainant par terre. Ca y est, ça me revenait : la nuit avec Kiko. Je m'alarmais soudainement pour mon ami. Il fallait que je le voie. Je m'empressais de m'habiller et déboulais dans le couloir, percutant Grida au passage.

- Hey ! Link ! Fais attention où tu vas !

- Grida ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Kiko ?

- Non… Mais sa maman est passée pour dire qu'il n'était pas très bien ce matin et que, du coup, il ne viendrait pas de la journée.

Ouf ! Il était rentré chez lui ! Je n'avais qu'à y passer.

- Par contre, le directeur veut te voir le plus vite possible. Il a dit que c'était urgent.

Par la Déesse ! Je ne pouvais pas le faire attendre, lui ! Tant pis ! Kiko allait devoir m'attendre un peu. J'espérais tout de même, intérieurement, qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise entre-temps. Ce n'était pas son genre… Du moins, pas le genre du Kiko que je connaissais…

- Ah ! Link ! Enfin réveillé !

- Oui, Mr. Le Directeur. Je suppose que vous avez retrouvé la partie du chant de la Déesse qui m'intéressait.

- Bien sûr, je ne t'aurais pas fait venir pour rien. Je t'en prie. Prends une chaise pendant que je te chante le passage.

_Fier enfant guidé par la divine envoyée,  
Il porte la lumière pour ciel et terre lier._

_Vers la tour de lumière, deux grandes ailes il incline,_

_La voix qui mène aux chants sous ses yeux se dessine._

- La tour de lumière est la tour qui se trouve sur la Grand-Place. Quant aux « ailes », je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Je réfléchis un instant…

- Est-il possible que les ailes en question soient les deux moulins à vent se trouvant sur l'île ?

- Hum… Je dirais que c'est même plus que probable ! Allons voir ça de plus près.

**XoXoXoX**

Tout cela pour faire bouger **deux** maudits moulins ! Le premier n'a pas vraiment posé de problème. Le deuxième, par contre, avait perdu l'hélice qui me permettait de le faire pivoter. Il a donc fallu se renseigner sur l'endroit où cette hélice avait pu tomber – sur terre, bien sûr – retaper un vieux robot particulièrement antipathique et ramener l'hélice du volcan d'Ordinn. Il fallait aussi que le directeur m'accompagne partout sur l'île, m'empêchant ainsi d'aller voir Kiko. Encore heureux, cela ne m'aura pris qu'une bonne partie de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi. Une fois le deuxième moulin tourné vers la tour, le toit se souleva pour faire apparaitre un petit kiosque.

- Eh bien ! Je savais que notre île avait des secrets mais je serais toujours étonné de les voir apparaitre !

Le directeur m'invita d'un signe à monter en haut de la tour sur lequel se trouvait une sorte de grosse lentille et un magnifique symbole m'indiquant qu'il était temps de jouer un morceau.

- Permettez-moi de vous accompagner, Maitre.

Fay s'installa devant moi et se mit à chanter alors que je jouai de la lyre. Une fois qu'on eut fini le récital, la plateforme sur laquelle on se trouvait se mit à tourner de manière à ce que la lentille se place en face du gros cumulonimbus et un immense rayon se déploya pour aller le frapper en plein cœur.

- Maitre, il y a 99% de chance qu'il s'agisse de notre prochaine destination.

J'adressai un sourire à Fay avant qu'elle ne reparte dans l'épée et je redescendis sur la Place où m'attendait le directeur.

- Bien joué, Link. Je suppose que tu repars affronter de nouvelle épreuve.

- Oui. Mais avant tout, je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde une nouvelle fois et j'irais faire quelque course au Marché Couvert.

- Bonne initiative, mon garçon. Pour ma part, je retourne à mon bureau. Huhul doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir.

J'adressais un bref signe de tête et attendit de ne plus le voir pour courir jusqu'à la maison de Kiko.

**XoXoXoX**

- Oh ! Link ! Comme ça fait longtemps ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir !

- Bonjour, Madame. Kiko est là ?

- Il est dans son lit. Il ne se sentait pas trop bien ce matin. Tu peux entrer lui dire bonjour si tu veux. Moi, je dois aller au Marché. Je vous laisse à deux.

J'adressais un grand sourire à la maman de Kiko et entrai dans la charmante petite demeure couverte de poussières. Elle ne comportait qu'une seule pièce mais était assez grande pour contenir un bureau, une table, des chaises, une cuisine et les deux lits nécessaires à ceux qu'il l'habitait. Alors que j'admirais l'étonnante couche de résidus qui trainait au sol, un sanglot semi-étouffé retient mon attention. Je levais la tête pour apercevoir une petite boule tremblotante installée dans le lit que je savais appartenir à Kiko. Je m'approchais tout doucement et posai une main dessus, m'asseyant à côté sur le lit. La boule sursauta et sortit des couvertures et je pus enfin voir Kiko, quelques larmes sur la joue, me jeter un regard noir.

- Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi vite. J'ai eu un peu peur après ce qui était arrivé.

Kiko ne répondit rien, tremblant toujours.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine mais je n'avais pas compris…

- Compris quoi ?

- A quel point je tenais à toi…

Kiko arrêta enfin de trembler et s'allongea, un peu détendu et un peu plus consentant à m'écouter.

- Tenir à moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Je ne répondis rien. Je me levais juste pour mieux lui faire face et lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Je dois déjà repartir, je suis désolé. J'espère cependant que, quand je serais de retour, tu seras là à m'attendre.

Il s'assit, s'appuyant sur le mur et séchant ses larmes. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je m'approchai de son visage pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Prend soin de toi, d'accord ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà dehors. Alors que je passais maintenant au-dessus du pont qui reliait les maisons résidentielles du reste du village, je l'entendis crier alors qu'il se tenait juste devant sa porte.

- Promis ! Reviens vite !

Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui adressais de grands signe de la main avant de courir et de plonger dans le vide en direction de ma nouvelle destination…

**FIN**


End file.
